Life at the Institute
by XxShadowsWithinxX
Summary: This fanfiction will be about the life of champions at the Institute of War, mainly it will revolve around Talon. Also this is my first fanfiction so cut me some slack. This will probably be a harem for a heads-up, also this is only MxF no yaoi or yuri sorry. I will try to add some humor into the story but not to much that it overwhelms the story. Rated M to be safe.
1. Chapter 1

Talon crouched in the bush by the river, "Lux should be back in lane any minute now…" he thought. Then a fresh wave of enemy minions marched into lane. Both Talon's minions and the opposing team's minions clashed weapons. The minions meekly attacked one another like a kitten playing with a ball of string. "Pathetic." Talon thought, "Easy gold though…" He started to stand up from his hiding place but then thought to himself. "No, Lux has a bounty on her head… She's on a killing spree…"

Talon slowly crouched back down within the bush, he watched the weak minions attack each other, their feeble attacks worthless. The minions disgusted Talon, all of them. He watch the minions fight some more, "Ugh, screw waiting." Talon stood up and prepared sprint back into lane, ready to throw out his blades and kill the minions to reap the gold from them.

The second Talon set both feet out of the bush a sphere of multi-colored light appeared from nowhere binding him in place. "Fuck!" he yelled aloud. The light painfully binded him waist down denying him from leg movement. Suddenly, a voice called out from behind him, "HEADS UP!" Talon turned his head, only to see Zac flying towards him. Zac then slammed directly into Talon and knocking him up in the air. Talon shook his head to shake off the shock of the ambush. In the corner of his eye saw Lux, charging and aiming her laser. "Hiiii-Yah!" Lux yelled casting her ultimate spell at Talon. At the speed of light the laser consumed him, engulfing Talon in light, the magic searing Talon's skin. Talon's smoldering body landed in a heap on the ground, Talon himself, losing consciousness, gave in to the darkness as he died unaccomplished only to respawn once again at base.

 _This is my first fan-fiction so it might no be very good, so please give me feedback on this,_ _the next chapters will definitely be longer than this._ _If you guys enjoy please tell me cause that may make me want to upload more often._


	2. Chapter 2

The land of Runeterra was silent except for the hooting of owls and the chirping of crickets. Everything was covered with a veil of darkness, the villages of Ionia, the city of Piltover, the eerie Shadow Isles, and even the two warring city-states of Demacia and Noxus. Everything stood still and silent… except for one place… the Institute of War. All throughout the Institute, summoners and champions alike, roamed the halls laughing and talking. Everyone was having a good time and relaxing. The food court was filled with summoners and champions chatting over a bite of food. The private lounges (summoners and champions have separate lounges) had people reclining on sofas while texting on their hextech cell-phones or talking with friends. Others hanged out at Gragas's bar have a shot or two. More browsed stores opened by champions, like Morgana's bakery _Sinful Succulence,_ or Pantheon's bakery _The Art of Baking_. Both had a fierce rivalry over their culinary skills.

Then at the summoning chamber, the most recent yet long 90 minute match just ended, with the victory being claimed by purple team. In a beam of light, exhausted champions from both sides stepped off the runic platform, as their summoners entered the room massaging their heads. As long the matches take a toll summoner's mental health, the stress and rush during battle heavily affects a summoner's mental stability. The summoners and champions shook hands and gave compliments or simply said the respectful "Good game." as in the common League etiquette. Zed, the purple team top-laner, looked around the room and spotted Talon, he eased his way toward him and told him "You did well today, a formidable opponent."

"Fuck off." Talon replied coldly. Zed looked at him confused but hid the expression behind his mask. He nodded and replied, "As you wish." and vanished into the crowd. Talon sighed and leaned back against the wall, the loss of this game was embarrassing and was a heavy strike to his pride.

Immediately after, Talon's summoner walked up to him with a solemn look on his face. "Blade's Shadow, you appear to be agitated. Would you like me to escort you back to your room so you can calm down?" Talon stared at his summoner for a brief moment in disbelief.

"What the hell is with all that formality?" Talon chuckled. His summoner's face contorted with laughter.

"Hah! Yo, I'm just messing with you Talon. Do you really think I would say something like that? Well, you do seem kind of down, want to head over to Gragas's bar for a drink? I'm in the mood for something strong right now."

Talon pondered at this for a moment, "Mmmm not today Marcus, I want to be alone a bit, maybe next time." "Ah I see, catch you later." Marcus replied and hurried away.

Marcus was a master-tier summoner from Noxus, and as one of the top students in his academy, he quickly climbed the ranks to become the renowned mid-laner with the alias of "Black Reaper." Even with a respected reputation, not much was ever known about his days before he joined the academy nor his family, if he had one. Due to his preferred role of mid-lane and his aggressive play style, Talon was one of his first champions to pick up. Though Zed was very much like Talon with the aggressive play style. Zed was much more popular but Marcus always would chose to summon Talon over Zed. Even after befriending Marcus, there was still much Talon didn't know about the summoner.

He watched as Marcus jogged away, only to be suddenly by disrupted by his stomach grumbling.

"Hmm… It has been awhile since I ate something…" Talon started subconsciously walking towards the shopping district, he eyed a few food joints then settled on Akali's newly opened sushi bar. Talon's stomach grumbled at the thought of the Ionian cuisine, the food came out quickly without lacking quality. Also Akali did make for some good conversation, Talon had established a friendly relationship with her due to them both training together quite often. Akali currently dressed in her Sashimi attire, her usually free flowing jet black hair was tied up with a bandana. Her hair was also colored with a few light brown dyes, and her usual revealing outfit was replaced with a Ionian style kimono.

Akali quickly cut a salmon into thin slices and placed them each delicately on a small lump of rice and quickly wrapped each with a strip seaweed. She portioned the sushi onto plates and served each plate to each customer sitting at the sushi bar. She glanced up from her station and saw Talon in the distanced, she gave him a small smirk and waved him over. He gave her a smile and a quick thumbs-up, Akali nodded and prepared another plate. She looked back up expecting to see Talon only to find out he disappeared. She muttered a curse in her native tongue and went back to serving the rest of her customers.

* * *

5 minutes earlier…

"You damn woman can't even come close to my skill in baking! My pies, breads, and cookies will always be better than yours!" Pantheon shouted.

"Hah! You are blinded by your own misery, you poor delusional man! If your products are so much better, than how come I get more customers than you? Morgana sneered.

"It's because you're a fucking whore, showing off that cleavage of yours to lure people in. Stop showing off so much skin and put some more clothes on." Pantheon retorted.

"Bullshit! You're just making excuses because you don't know how to talk to people! Since I, actually don't scare off my customers." Morgana replied. Their tirade continued furiously until they both caught Talon in the corner of their eyes.

"Hey Morg, you thinking what I'm thinking?" Pantheon questioned.

"Yeah sure, time to settle this." Morgana answered.

"HEY! TALON! GET YOUR ASS OVER HERE!" they shouted in unison. Talon looked around, bewildered. He quickly scanned around him and spotted the two, he started walking towards them casually.

"Geez, what do you guys want? I'm starving." Talon questioned in confusion.

"You're starving? PERFECT!" they cried. Talon looked at them as if they were retarded.

"Uhhh… If that's all you guy wanted to know I'll be on my way…" Talon started.

"NO BITCH! Pick a place to eat at, Morgana's shitty shack or my high tier bakery." Pantheon told him.

"You'll choose my shop, right Talon?" Morgana giggled as she pulled Talon closer to her, nestling his arm between the two large, perky mounds on her chest.

"UHM, I... WELL...AKALI..." Talon stuttered, his face reddening to a deep shade of maroon. Morgana quickly shushed him with her finger, and started leading Talon towards her shop, winking at Pantheon.

"He'll be coming with me now, I think it's settled now Pantheon." Pantheon fumed behind them, screaming in rage.

"TALON! WHY DID YOU DO THIS TO ME?! Goddamnit, why couldn't I be a woman with large breasts…" Pantheon sighed in defeat as he watched as both Morgana and Talon vanish though the door of Morgana's shop.

* * *

Author's Note:

Ayyyyy, so that's the second chapter of my first fanfiction. Hope you kids can enjoy it, I'll make sure that I publish chapters more often next time! Tbh I honestly totally forgot I was writing a fanfiction until yesterday so I wrote this up in a day. :P Also, wow, TheLastYukami noticed my work, gasp. Check out his _Flavor of the Insititute_ for top quality one-shots.


End file.
